Here There Be Witches
by Hissing Willows
Summary: In a land full of war and strife, lays a ominous force that all the clans fear. Witches. Cats, those said to be cursed by the Dark Forest themselves with terrifying powers. These horrors are removed by any means necessary. They cannot be a part of the clans. But when the witches- those thought to be long dead- come back for revenge, will the clans be able to save themselves?
1. Prologue and Allegiances

**Hello, and welcome to my new story! I really like this idea, and I hope you will too! I got this idea on Halloween, and finally got around to writing it. The story probably won't be updated as often as my others, but I suppose we'll have to see! These clans have a somewhat different warrior code, which will be explained at the end of the prologue!**

* * *

><p>Witches.<p>

They were feared throughout the clans- even in BreezeClan, the only that allowed them, there was still a slight distrust of them.

They were said to be inherently evil, cursed by the Dark Forest.

They had strange and dangerous powers- ones that the clans believed were too powerful to allow them to stay. Some clans killed the witches, while others only exiled them.

To be a witch was a fate most unfortunate. To be accused of being a witch- regardless of having proof or not- was a crime of the highest regard.

They could not be allowed to stay.

It did not matter how young or old the witch was, only one thing mattered-

Cleansing the clans of them.

* * *

><p><em>The Past.<em>

_"Hey, Brackenkit! Let's play a game!" A silver tabby she-kit bounced in circles around her brother. "Come on, I wanna play!"_

_The larger brown tabby tom sighed. "Fine, Silverkit. What do you want to play?"_

_The tiny she-cat hummed thoughtfully. "Hmm... Can we play clan war? I want to be StoneClan leader this time!"_

_Brackenkit let out a harsh laugh. "You can't be a leader! Only toms can be StoneClan leader!"_

_Silverkit frowned. "But it's just a game!"_

_Brackenkit was quiet for a moment. Then, a not-so-pleasant smile spread across his face. "I know a good game to play."_

_"What? What is it!?" Silverkit demanded loudly, ears pricked._

_"Silverkit is a witch!" Brackenkit yowled, and a few other kits bounded over, all smiling nastily._

_"A witch?"_

_"A witch!"_

_"Let's through her off a cliff!"_

_Silverkit flattened her ears. "Guys... stop it! I don't like this game!"_

_One black tom shoved her back. "It's because you are a witch, isn't it!"_

_"Oohh, I bet she is!" Crowed another black kit, his sister._

_"I'm not a witch! I'm not!" Silverkit protested, eyes widening._

_"Get the witch!" Shrieked a brown tabby kit, and they all started towards her. With a cry of fear, the small tabby scrambled to her paws and raced for her life._

_The five kits took after her, laughing. "Get the witch! Get the witch!" They chanted, gaining closer with each second._

_Silverkit raced across the rocky mountainside. Her paws had torn and were bleeding, making the escape even more difficult. However, she forced herself to keep going-_

_Until suddenly, there was a huge drop in front of her. With a yowl, she managed to stop herself before plunging off the edge of the cliff. StoneClan territory was treacherous and full of them- but she had never seen one before._

_Then Brackenkit slammed her to the ground. "I caught the witch!"_

_The four others laughed. "Let's gut her!"_

_"Let's skin her alive!"_

_"No-" Brackenkit smirked. "I'm going to push her off." He started to slowly push, edging her closer and closer._

_"No!" Silverkit shrieked. She writhed, then sank her teeth into her brother's paw. With a startled, pained yowl, he pushed forward, and she went tumbling off the edge with a screech. Brackenkit watched in frozen horror as his sister fell for seemingly endless lengths, until he heard a distant thud. Straining his neck, he saw a splatter of red at the bottom of the chasm. Choking, he scrambled back. "I didn't really mean to push her!"_

_The brown she-cat stared at him in horror. "What are you going to tell Riftstar?"_

_"I-I'll just tell him I saw Silverkit- and that she was doing witchy things! My father will believe me!" Brackenkit mewed firmly, despite shaking with shock. "We- we need to go back. Let's go home."_

* * *

><p><strong>ALLEGIANCES<strong>

**MIRECLAN**

**LEADER: **Swampstar- large, mottled brown tabby tom with amber eyes

**APPRENTICE- Rowanpaw**

**DEPUTY:** Batswoop- thick-pelted, very dark brown she-cat with green eyes

**MEDICINE CAT: **Spiderweb- mottled brown tabby tom with amber eyes

**APPRENTICE- Foxpaw**

**WARRIORS:**

Tawnybird- tortoiseshell she-cat with darker legs and green eyes

Logfoot- mottled brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Lichenfire- long-furred dark brown tom with yellow eyes

**APPRENTICE- Hollypaw**

Sprouttail- very dark brown she-cat with a long, plumy tail and green eyes

Lizardtooth- black tom with yellow eyes and a kinked tail

Ivyblossom- dark brown mottled she-cat with yellow eyes

Owlflight- brown tabby she-cat with a cream chest and green eyes

Cedarclaw- dark brown tabby tom with yellow eyes

**APPRENTICE- Fernpaw**

Mousefang- black tom with green eyes

Stoatleap- light brown tabby tom with green eyes

**APPRENTICES:**

Hollypaw- black she-cat with amber eyes

Foxpaw- russet tom with blue eyes, former loner

Fernpaw- mottled brown she-cat with green eyes

Rowanpaw- mottled brown she-cat with green eyes

**QUEENS:**

Ravenfeather- black she-cat with green eyes, mother to Thistlekit, a brown tabby she-cat, Marshkit, a black she-cat, and Crowkit, a black tom

**ELDERS:**

Stumpfoot- three-legged dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Darktooth- long-furred black tom with green eyes

**MIRECLAN CODE**

_"The true measure of one's strength and character is how willing they are to help those unable to help themselves."- Mirestar_

1) There is a truce under the full moon at Gatherings. Any fighting will result in punishment.

2) Queens and elders eat first, then the medicine cat, and then the rest of the clan.

3) Witches are to be peacefully exiled, and should only be killed if absolutely necessary.

4) She-cats and toms are equally respected and may both hold high positions of power.

5) Medicine cats may have kits.

6) Leaders, deputies, and medicine cats may mentor their own kits.

7) Leaders are succeeded by their deputies.

8) Borders must be marked daily.

9) A kit is ready to be apprenticed at seven moons, and generally should become a warrior around twelve moons.

10) Give help to those in need, be it be food, shelter, or a kind word.

11) Trespassers should be questioned before attacked.

12) Give thanks to StarClan for every piece of prey you kill, and for every battle won.

13) MireClan is to remain neutral in disputes between other clans, unless our safety, or the safety of another, is threatened.

14) A cat should not kill unless absolutely necessary.

15) You may take a mate of the same sex.

**SEACLAN**

**LEADER: **Gullstar- black and white tom with yellow eyes

**APPRENTICE- Stormpaw**

**DEPUTY:** Sandflight- ginger tabby tom with blue eyes

**MEDICINE CAT: **Fishleap- russet tom with green eyes

**WARRIORS:**

Skyheart- long-furred pale gray she-cat with blue eyes

Tidefall- blue-gray tom with green eyes

**APPRENTICE- Dustpaw**

Redfin- fiery ginger tom with green eyes

Featherfall- silver tabby she-cat with yellow eyes

**APPRENTICE- Trenchpaw**

Streamtail- silver tabby she-cat with green eyes

Russetfire- russet tom with blue eyes

**APPRENTICE- Drenchpaw**

Hollowflight- ginger tabby tom with amber eyes

Lightningstrike- dark ginger tabby tom with a crooked tail and yellow eyes

Ottersplash- sandy-brown she-cat with green eyes

**APPRENTICE- Cracklepaw**

Crabclaw- white tom with dark ginger patches

Pebbledrop- gray tabby tom with yellow eyes

Wetwhisker- blue-gray tom with green eyes

Grasstooth- long-furred ginger tabby tom with bright green eyes

**APPRENTICE- Fierypaw**

Shortbranch- stocky russet tom with a stumped tail and blue eyes

Smallsplash- very small tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with green eyes

**APPRENTICES:**

Cracklepaw- russet tom with dark blue eyes

Fierypaw- fiery ginger tom with amber eyes

Trenchpaw- gray tom with yellow eyes

Dustpaw- pale ginger she-cat with green eyes

Drenchpaw- long-furred silver tabby she-cat

Stormpaw- gray tabby tom with amber eyes

**QUEENS:**

Cloudfoot- white she-cat with gray legs

Smokesong- gray tabby she-cat with darker patches, mother to Rustlekit, a russet she-cat, and Tigerkit, a dark ginger tom

**ELDERS:**

**None.**

**SEACLAN CODE**

_"The only way to prove oneself is not with petty words, but with claws and teeth." -Oceanstar_

1) OceanClan will participate in the truce of the Gathering. However, do not allow any to speak poorly of our clan.

2) Leaders and deputies eat first, then queens and medicine cats, then warriors. Elders eat last.

3) Witches should be drowned in the ocean.

4) Only toms may hold high ranks.

5) Only the leader may mentor his kit, and it should be his son if possible.

6) Medicine cats may not have kits.

7) Leaders should be succeeded by their son, though if not possible, then they will be succeeded by their deputy.

8) Borders must be marked daily.

9) A kit is ready to be apprenticed at five moons, and should become a warrior around eleven moons.

10) Attack trespassers on sight.

11) A cat may not take a mate of the same sex.

12) Forbidden relationships, including those with cats from other clans, with a witch, with a medicine cat, or with a cat of the same sex will result in death.

**FORESTCLAN**

**LEADER: **Thunderstar- huge, long-furred black tom with yellow eyes

**DEPUTY: **Shaleclaw- gray tabby tom with green eyes

**MEDICINE CAT: **Bristlepelt- spiky-furred gray tom with amber eyes

**WARRIORS:**

Leafshine- tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

**APPRENTICE- Fawnpaw**

Vipertooth- yellow tabby tom with dark stripes and yellow eyes

Thrushwing- dark ginger tabby she-cat with green eyes

Antclaw- black tom with white paws and amber eyes

Bumbleflight- gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Elmwhisker- long-furred brown tabby tom

**APPRENTICE- Bristlepaw**

Squirrelleap- ginger tabby she-cat with yellow eyes

Poppylight- white she-cat with ginger patches

Acornpelt- dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Sweetsky- cream she-cat with green eyes

Snowflight- white she-cat with amber eyes

**APPRENTICE- Hazelpaw**

Sootflower- long-furred dusty-gray tabby she-cat

Thorntail- gray tom with a messy, thick pelt

Pinefire- brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Sharpthorn- very pale ginger tabby tom with tufted ears and green eyes

Grassflight- mottled brown tabby tom with dark green eyes

**APPRENTICES:**

Bristlepaw- black tom with a spiky, thick pelt and blue eyes

Hazelpaw- light brown tabby she-cat with green eyes

Fawnpaw- cream she-cat with brown tabby patches

**QUEENS:**

Swanflight- white she-cat with green eyes

**ELDERS:**

Ivystem- skinny silver tabby she-cat

**FORESTCLAN CODE**

_"If we must fight, we shall do so with honor, giving mercy only to those who deserve it, and delivering justice where it belongs." -Foreststar_

1) There is a truce at the Gathering that must be respected. Do not be the cause of any disputes there.

2) Queens and the leader eat first, then the deputy and medicine cat, and then the rest of the clan.

3) Witches are to be killed or exiled.

4) Only a tom may be leader or deputy, but a she-cat may be medicine cat.

5) Kits may not be mentored by their parents.

6) Medicine cats may only have kits if they are a tom.

7) Leaders are to be succeeded by their eldest son, if not possible, then the deputy will become leader.

8) Borders must be marked daily.

9) A kit may be apprenticed at six moons, and generally should be a warrior around eleven moons.

10) Trespassers should be questioned first, but if they are hostile in any way, they should be attacked immediately.

11) A cat may not take a may of the same sex, or take a mate from another clan.

12) A cat should only give another an honorable death. Killing those weaker than you is not honorable.

**STONECLAN**

**LEADER: **Brackenstar- brown tabby tom with yellow eyes

**DEPUTY: **Bouldertail- thick-furred gray tom with blue eyes

**MEDICINE CAT: **Buzzardwing- ragged brown tom with amber eyes

**APPRENTICE- Scorchpaw**

**WARRIORS:**

Harewind- brown tom with white patches and amber eyes

Mossystone- tortoiseshell she-cat with yellow eyes

Graystreak- gray tabby tom with white paws, chest, and green eyes

**APPRENTICE- Brindlepaw**

Grousetail- speckled, pale brown she-cat with blue eyes and tufted ears

Mountainclaw- very dark brown tom with white paws and amber eyes

Creekfeather- long-furred, sleek silver tabby she-cat

Shrewfang- dark gray tabby tom with green eyes

Windflight- black she-cat with white paws and chest, blue eyes

**APPRENTICE- Sunpaw**

Cragfall- dusty brown tom with a thick, bushy tail

Eagleswoop- thick furred, dark gray tom with amber eyes

**APPRENTICE- Yarrowpaw**

Mistcloud- long-furred gray tabby she-cat with white-flecked fur and blue eyes

**APPRENTICE- Vixenpaw**

Lionstep- golden tom with green eyes

Snakestrike- gray tom with yellowish tabby stripes and amber eyes

Bearswipe- large, very dark brown tom with a thick, bushy pelt

Skunkblaze- black-and-white tom with blue eyes

**APPRENTICE- Molepaw**

Bluecloud- blue-gray she-cat with white paws and blue eyes

Flintstrike- dark gray tabby tom with amber eyes

**APPRENTICE- Burrowpaw**

Crowflight- black tom with green eyes

Raccontail- dark gray she-cat with a tabby-striped tail

Patchfur- tortoiseshell she-cat with one blue eye and one green eye

Ashleg- pale gray tom with darker legs and yellow eyes

Talonslash- dark gray tabby tom with green eyes

**APPRENTICES:**

Scorchpaw- dark ginger tom with amber eyes

Vixenpaw- dark ginger she-cat with green eyes

Yarrowpaw- dark gray tom with yellow eyes

Sunpaw- ginger she-cat with yellow eyes

Molepaw- dark brown tom with green eyes

Burrowpaw- dark brown tom with blue eyes

Brindlepaw- speckled brown tabby she-cat

**QUEENS:**

Daisylight- silver tabby she-cat with green eyes, mother to Longkit, a silver tabby tom, Nettlepaw, a brown tom, and Rootpaw, a dark brown tom.

Rainsnow- long-furred gray she-cat with blue eyes

**ELDERS:**

Kitewing- russet tom with amber eyes

Pouncefoot- gray tabby tom with yellow eyes

**STONECLAN CODE**

_"Like stones, we are mighty. Our enemies cannot push us over, and we will easy crush and destroy them all."- Stonestar_

1) StoneClan will participate in the truce, unless another cat exhibits hostility.

2) The leader eats first. Then his mate, then the deputy, then queens and warriors. Elders eat last.

3) Witches should be thrown off the nearest cliff.

4) Only toms may hold positions of power.

5) Medicine cats may not have kits.

6) Kits may not be mentored by their parents, unless they are the leader's son.

7) Leaders are succeeded by their son. If not possible, the deputy will take his place.

8) Borders are to be marked daily.

9) A kit may be apprenticed at four moons, and should generally be a warrior by ten moons. An apprentice may not participate in battle until they are six moons, unless absolutely necessary.

10) Trespassers should be attacked on sight.

11) A cat may not take a mate of another clan, a medicine cat, or of the same sex. Doing so will result in death.

12) You may kill in battle.

13) If you are caught aiding, protecting, or otherwise showing mercy to a witch, you will be thrown from a cliff with them.

**BREEZECLAN**

**LEADER: **Squirrelstar- ginger tabby she-cat with green eyes

**DEPUTY:** Cinderfire- dark gray she-cat with green eyes

**MEDICINE CAT: **Fernshine- speckled gray she-cat with blue eyes

**WARRIORS:**

Fallensnow- white she-cat with a gray undercoat and face, blue eyes

**APPRENTICE- Iciclepaw**

Doveflight- white she-cat with green eyes

**APPRENTICE- Snowpaw**

Poppybloom- pale ginger she-cat with amber eyes

Branchfall- brown tabby tom with green eyes

Glintstone- silver tabby she-cat with bright blue eyes

Pollenwhisker- pinkish-ginger tabby she-cat with a thick, bushy tail and green eyes

Rockclaw- brown tabby tom with yellow eyes

**APPRENTICE- Shardpaw**

Emberburst- fiery ginger tom with a long, thick pelt and amber eyes

**APPRENTICE- Runningpaw**

Honeycloud- golden she-cat with green eyes

Shadowfire- black tom with brilliant amber eyes

Tansyfoot- tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

Harestreak- skinny brown tabby tom with blue eyes

Thornfoot- golden-brown tabby tom with yellow eyes

Maplefall- tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes

**APPRENTICE- Pebblepaw**

Willowbreeze- silver tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Frogleap- gray tabby tom with green eyes

**APPRENTICES:**

Snowpaw- white she-cat with green eyes

Iciclepaw- white she-cat with amber eyes

Runningpaw- golden tom with yellow eyes

Pebblepaw- gray tabby tom with green eyes

Shardpaw- gray tom with amber eyes

**QUEENS:**

Robinflight- russet she-cat with darker paws and chest, green eyes, mother to Blazekit, a fiery ginger tom, and Smallkit, a tiny dark ginger she-cat

**ELDERS:**

Mistlefire- silver tabby she-cat with amber eyes

**BREEZECLAN CODE:**

_"Who can catch a cat as swift as the wind itself? Truly BreezeClan is the best of all clans, we can outclimb StoneClan, outrun ForestClan, and outfight OceanClan."- Breezestar_

1) BreezeClan will uphold the truce at the Gathering.

2) Queens and elders eat first. The leader and deputy will eat last.

3) Witches will not be exiled or killed, regardless of pressure from the other clans.

4) Only she-cats will hold positions of power, though a tom may be medicine cat.

5) Medicine cats may have kits.

6) Kits may only be mentored by their parent if none other is able or fit to do it.

7) Leaders are succeeded by their deputy.

8) Borders will be marked daily.

9) A kit may be apprenticed at five moons, and should be a warrior around eleven moons.

10) Trespassers are to be questioned rather than attacked, unless it is clear they are hostile.

11) You may take a mate of the same sex.

12) You will not kill in battle, unless necessary.

13) Give thanks to StarClan for prey and victorious battles.

* * *

><p><strong>That's all for now! I'll be working on the first chapter this week, but updates, like I said, might be slow.<strong>

**Question of the Day:**

**Who is your favorite Warriors character?**

**Lolkat123 out~!  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter one is here! This is still sounding more like prologue... Next chapter will have a solid POV.**

* * *

><p>The full moon shone high over the five clans. They were gathered below to meet under a truce, but this one was a rather frosty affair. The weather, being freezing and having just finished a rough blizzard, did nothing to help the tensions.<p>

"Where on earth is ForestClan?" a large, black-and-white tom growled from the top of the fallen tree the clan leaders sat in to speak. "They should have been here by now."

"Hush, Gullstar," hissed the lone she-cat, a ginger tabby. "You've been late your fair share of times, and this is understandable weather for ForestClan to have to travel slowly in."

A stocky brown tabby let out a growl. "We should just begin the Gathering without them. It would teach them to be late to something like this."

"I agree with Squirrelstar. We should wait until Stormstar makes it here." The third tom, mottled brown, replied calmly.

"My cats are freezing their paws off, Swampstar!" The tabby tom snarled in response. "I do not wish to wait for these slow weaklings!"

"With hearts as cold as your clan's, Brackenstar, I doubt a little cold will do them any harm," Squirrelstar shot with a nasty smirk.

"Shut up, she-cat!" He snapped back, resulting in a disapproving hiss from Swampstar.

"As soon as you fall from one of your cliffs and break your neck, tom." the BreezeClan leader meowed sarcastically. "You act like you can just order any mollie around. Stuck-up bastard."

"Just shut up, both of you," Gullstar snapped. "You're acting like kits."

Squirrelstar snorted and turned away. "Whatever."

Just then, ForestClan came running into the clearing. "About time," Brackenstar growled under his breath.

A huge, thick-pelted black tom jumped onto the giant fallen tree. "Forgive me," he dipped his head to the other leaders. "A badger made it's set in the way of our usual route. We had to go around to avoid dealing with it immediately."

"No worries, Thunderstar," Swampstar said politely, nodding in return. "Your clan's safety should always be a priority. Now, let the Gathering begin!"

"I will speak first," Gullstar said, standing. "SeaClan is doing well. We've had some trouble with the heavy snow and rising tide, but the water hasn't reached our dens. The seagulls still come, so we have prey. Cloudfoot has moved into the nursery, expecting Sandflight's kits. That is all." The black-and-white tom took his seat again.

Thunderstar opened his jaws to speak, but Brackenstar cut him off quickly. "Shouldn't the more _experienced_ leaders speak first, Thunderstar?" he sneered, flicking his tail towards Swampstar. The mottled tom looked confused, and shot Thunderstar an apologetic look.

"MireClan is doing well. Our territory is well-sheltered from the snow, but it seems the trees may collapse if they hold anymore snow!" There were a few amused purrs from MireClan and BreezeClanners. "Ravenfeather kitted three days ago, giving birth to three healthy kits; Thistlekit, Marshkit, and Crowkit. A patrol of ours chased off a fox the other day, and we made sure he went away from the other clans' territories. That is all MireClan has to report."

Squirrelstar spoke next. "BreezeClan is doing good as well. We have two new apprentices, and Mistlefire has moved into the elders' den. We wish her many peaceful seasons of rest."

There were a few congratulatory calls, both for the apprentices and new elder.

"That is all," Squirrelstar said, sitting again.

"Would you like to speak next, O experienced leader?" Thunderstar asked Brackenstar, a trace of hostility in his voice.

The brown tabby smirked and bowed his head. "No, I think I will speak last. You may have the honors."

Thunderstar narrowed his eyes in suspicion. It was clear to all that Brackenstar was planning something. "Very well." He turned to address the clans. "ForestClan had a bit of trouble with some rogues earlier in the moon, though we successfully launched an attack on their camp and chased them off. We aren't expecting anymore trouble from them. Also, Grassflight and Sharpthorn have received their warrior names, as they performed exceptionally in the battle."

The clans called out their congratulations to the two warriors, who had their heads raised proudly. Most of the calls were from ForestClan and BreezeClan, while StoneClan remained frostily silent.

Thunderstar sat, staring through narrowed eyes at Brackenstar. "Would you like to drop the news you've been dying to let out, Brackenstar?"

Brackenstar stood, gaze trailing over all the clans. "What I have to say affects all the clans. I have reason to believe that there are witches among us!"

Instantly, a mix of outraged and fearful yowls came from the gathered cats. "Silence!" He roared. "We have always in the past mentioned when we got rid of a witch, but it has been too long since anyone has done so. And we all know BreezeClan are a bunch of witch-lovers!"

Squirrelstar let out a low hiss. "I'd be careful about you say about my clan if I were you, Brackenstar. Do you remember how the last battle we had went?"

"Yes," Brackenstar snarled. "Your clan slaughtered two of my warriors, because of your damned witches!"

Squirrelstar slammed a paw on the tree in fury. "Your warriors ambushed my patrol on our land! Don't try and make yourself the victim here!"

Brackenstar sneered at her before speaking to everyone again. "StoneClan will search all of you for witches. There is no negotiating this."

Then the clans erupted into yowls and screeces of anger.

"You have no right!" Thunderstar shouted, bristling. "ForestClan will fight before we let you slaughter our warriors!"

Swampstar nodded, voice straining to stay calm. "MireClan will not allow you to search our warriors. We can take care of witches on our own time, in our own way."

Squirrelstar spat on her paws, the most outraged of the leaders. "You'll have to slaughter all our warriors before we let you take and kill our clanmates!" She then faced all the cats, eyes blazing. "What is wrong with all of you? These cats are our friends, our family, but you treat them like they came down from the Dark Forest to murder us all in our sleep! There have been very few cases of a witch trying to kill their clanmates, and it has always been when they are about to be executed! This practice is disgusting! We should be celebrating their gifts, not needlessly destroying innocent lives!"

"There is nothing innocent about a witch," Gullstar growled. "They are the damned spawns of evil, and they need to be destroyed. If we were aided in clensing our clan of their scum, SeaClan would be grateful. We will gladly let StoneClan help us eradicate this disease on our clan, and we will be helping them search the rest of you."

"BreezeClan code says that witches will not be killed," Squirrelstar snarled. "And so we will fight to the death to protect them."

"BreezeClan code also says that she-cats only may hold power," Gullstar snapped.

"And StoneClan and SeaClan place toms at a higher value than she-cats!" Squirrelstar retorted. "BreezeClan believes that since she-cats are the source of life, the kit bearers and raisers, that they should be leaders as well. We do not shame toms as you do to she-cats."

"BreezeClan is going to be destroyed," Brackenstar snarled, right into Squirrelstar's face. "And that isn't a threat, it's a promise." With that, he whipped around and leapt off the fallen tree, his clan immediately swarming around him. Gullstar followed suit, glaring at the other leaders before jumping down.

"Well, Swampstar?" Squirrelstar hissed at MireClan's leader. "Will you remain neutral this time?"

The mottled tom shook his head. "MireClan has much to think about. May we meet again, here? In a few days time. Just us, our deputies, and medicine cats. To discuss this and make plans."

"That sounds good to me," Thunderstar nodded. "This will allow all of us to talk it over with our clan. But, we should bring a few warriors each in case we are attacked."

Swampstar nodded. "Three each. Squirrelstar? Do you agree?"

The ginger tabby let out a small growl before replying. "Fine! Fine. I will meet you here in two days. That's all. Two. My clan cannot afford to wait."

"Very well," Swampstar nodded. "Two days. This Gathering is over!"

"Two days," Thunderstar echoed. "Let us be off to our families, then. We each have much to think about."

With that, the three clans parted ways, and left the clearing and fallen tree empty in the scattered snow.

* * *

><p><strong>So I noticed that I had been calling SeaClan OceanClan in their code... whoops.<strong>

**Anyway, it looks like StoneClan and SeaClan are going to joining forces to search out witches! I wonder how this will be affecting the clans...**

**Question of the Day:  
><span>**

**Which clan is your favorite?**


	3. Chapter 2 - MireClan - Batswoop

**Here we are with the first real chapter! We'll be kicking off the series with MireClan!**

* * *

><p>A cold breeze blew through the marshy forest, sending a chill through Batswoop. The thick-pelted dark she-cat flicked her tail, signalling to the rest of her patrol. "Come on, lets move on. There's no prey around here."<p>

Lizardtooth pressed against her side, grinning. "Why don't we split up and hunt in pairs? Ivyblossom and Sprouttail can go on their own, while I will go with you, my dear."

Batswoop frowned and gave the black-furred tom the frostiest glare imaginable. The MireClan deputy was known for giving the most frightening death glares in the clan, and getting on her bad side was feared most of all among the apprentices. She was, generally, quite a pleasant cat, but a certain few, like the clingy tom, pushed her buttons to a dangerous point.

"How about _I'll _go with Sprouttail, and you go with Ivyblossom, my dear bog slime?" Batswoop hissed, tail lashing.

Ivyblossom and Sprouttail exchanged a glance. "You know, I think we'll leave you two doves together," Ivyblossom mewed with a smirk. "Come on, Sprouttail!"

"G-get back here!" Batswoop demanded, but it was to no avail. The she-cats were gone. She was alone with the bane of her existence. _Screw this,_ she thought, glaring again at her partner. _I don't want to hunt with this creep._

"Come on then, my sweet," Lizardtooth purred cheerfully. "Let's get hunting!"

"Hmph." Batswoop turned away, head high, and padded away from the tom. Snow crunched beneath her paws, leaving little indents in the snow-covered ground. Lizardstripe sighed and followed her.

_This is going to be a long hunting patrol._

* * *

><p>It was sundown when the pair returned to camp. Batswoop's pelt was soaked, and she looked absolutely furious. A single frog dangled from her jaws.<p>

Lizardstripe ran up to her, panting. "It was a joke, Batswoop!"

The soggy mollie dropped her frog, and glared fiercely at the tom. A few cats in camp turned to watch with interest. Batswoop frequently brushed him off in annoyance, but it looked like he was really going to get it this time.

"You _pushed_ me into the pond, asshole!" The deputy snarled. "Stop following me everywhere! It's creepy and disgusting and I hate your guts! I will _never_ be your mate!" Then, Batswoop struck him hard across the face, claws unsheathed. "Just leave me _alone_!"

The whole camp fell silent, in a mix of awe and shock. Lizardstripe stared at her, eyes wide as a drop of blood fell from his cheek. "I..." his voice trailed off. For once, the love-struck tom had nothing to say. He just stared at his deputy with a broken expression.

Batswoop snatched her frog, whipped around, and stomped towards the fresh-kill pile. She could feel the stunned gazes of her clanmates all on her pelt. She threw the prey on the pile, then let out a yowl of frustration. "Stop staring at me, for StarClan's sake!"

She felt a tail rest on her flank. "Batswoop, please come to my den." It was Swampstar, with an unreadable expression. The large mottled tom turned and padded towards his den, which was made under the roots of a tall pine tree.

Batswoop let out a growl of frustration as she followed her leader. They sucked into his den, and the tom sat down.

"What do you need, Swampstar?" The she-cat, still shivering from her dunk in the freezing pond, had to force herself to keep her voice level.

"Well..." The mottled tabby looked a bit uncertain. "I'd like to thank you for telling Lizardtooth off. I think we were all getting a bit tired of him trailing about you. But still, you could have been a bit... gentler."

"_Gentler?!_" Batswoop spat. "He acts entitled to my time and attention! He never takes no for an answer, and is overall creepy and needy! He has no respect for me whatsoever as his deputy!"

Swampstar frowned. "I understand, but fighting fire with fire won't do much for you-"

"Did you see his reaction when I yelled at him?" Batswoop hissed. "He won't be bothering me anytime soon. It certainly did help."

"I still think you overdid it with the claws..." Swampstar looked uncomfortable.

"Why can't you just support me?!" The mollie demanded. "I'm your _deputy_, for StarClan's sake, just _listen_ to me! I can't stand him and he got what was coming for him!"

"I apologize," Swampstar mumbled. The solemn MireClan leader shook his head. "I should not have said that. Anyway... there was something else I wanted to speak to you about. Our meeting with BreezeClan and ForestClan is tonight and we need to bring two warriors. Do you have any reccomendations?"

Batswoop thought for a moment. _There's no way Lizardtooth is going. Tawnybird is very rational and calm, and Mousefang is one of our best fighters. They're the best two to bring._ "I think we should bring Tawnybird and Mousefang," she advised.

Swampstar looked thoughtful. "Yes, Tawnybird is a good choice, but Mousefang is Lizardtooth's brother. Are you sure you want him in the patrol?"

Batswoop shrugged. "His distaste for Lizardstripe is almost as strong as mine. I get along fine with him."

Swampstar nodded. "Alright. Then we will depart shortly. Go fetch them, will you? Actually- go see Spiderweb first. I don't want you catching whitecough because of Lizardtooth. I probably should give him some kind of punishment for that. It's too cold to go shoving cats into ponds."

Batswoop nodded. "Okay. When will we leave?"

"When the sun has fully set," Swampstar flicked his tail. "Now go on, Batswoop."

The wet deputy nodded and headed out of Swampstar's den.

MireClan camp was set in a well-sheltered clearing in their swampy forest. It was one of the few places with nice, solid ground in the territory. Unlike the other clans, MireClan could find and appreciate the beauty of the swamp they lived in. They knew the woods like the backs of their paws, despite it being trecherous and misleading to those who did not. Most non-MireClanners could not navigate the swamp, making it so that it was rare for them to be attacked by rogues or other clans.

The medicine cat's den was in a large boulder that had split down the middle and opened up into a cave-like crevice. The nursery lay directly beside it, made from a large bramble thicket. Batswoop smiled at the kits playing outside, who were tussling and growling in mock anger. She padded into the medicine cats' den, calling a greeting to the pair inside. "Hello, Spiderweb! And hello, Foxpaw."

The older tom, a brown tabby, purred in reply. "Batswoop! How are you?"

"Soaked to the bone," Batswoop replied. "Lizardstripe pushed me in a pond and I chewed him out for it."

"Good for you," Foxpaw snorted. "That tom is as full of himself as a badger."

Foxpaw was an adult, though he had been with the clan only four moons. He was once a rogue who had gotten himself lost in MireClan's swamp, and by some stroke of luck happened upon the camp, covered in mud and looking as frightened as a half-dead hare. MireClan had been welcoming, offering him shelter as they would to any who did not pose a threat. When he met Spiderweb, the two hit it off immediately and he expressed a great interest in becoming a medicine cat. Since then, the clan had warmly accepted the friendly tom and he was training under the medicine cat.

"I know!" Batswoop exclaimed. "He's such a pain. Anyway, Swampstar sent me here to make sure I don't get a cold or anything."

Spiderweb nodded. "Just groom your pelt out the wrong way, and it should dry out soon enough. If you start coughing or sneezing or anything, I can give you some herbs."

Batswoop nodded. "Well, I guess I'll be going then. Thanks, guys."

They both nodded, and mewed a farewell as she padded back out. _It doesn't look like Tawnybird or Mousefang are in camp yet. I'll work on my pelt then._

The dark brown she-cat stretched out in a soft patch of grass and began rasping her tongue over her thick coat. It had dried a little since she had first taken the unexpected dip, but it was still thoroughly wet.

"Hey, sis!" A dark brown tom, with a very similar build and pelt, padded up to her with a purr. "I just got back from border patrol and heard about the little spat you had with Lizardstripe. Go you!"

Batswoop let out a purr of amusement. "How was the patrol, Lichenfire? It doesn't look like _you_ got shoved in a pond."

Lichenfire snorted. "I certainly didn't. Would you like some help with that? It'll go faster that way."

Batswoop nodded, smiling. "Yes, thank you. I have to be dry by the time Swampstar is ready to go. That meeting is tonight."

Lichenfire sat beside her and began grooming his sister's thick coat. The pair was very close, and often shared tongues at the end of a long day. They had always been that way since they could talk, and knew each other better than any other.

"So, how's it going with _Owlflight_?" Batswoop asked in a sing-song voice after they had finished cleaning her drying pelt.

Lichenfire's ears turned a bright red and he ducked his head. "I have no idea what you're talking about, 'Swoop!"

Batswoop rolled her eyes, giving her brother a shove. "Oh, don't play coy with me. You've been mooning over her since we were apprentices!"

Lichenfire shrugged. "Yeah, but Stoatleap would have my tail if he caught me flirting her up."

"_Stoatleap?_" Batswoop snorted. "_My_ old apprentice? Oh please, we both know you could do a number on him. You're just making excuses!"

Lichenfire looked away. "I dunno. What if she doesn't even like toms?"

"Now you're being ridiculous!" The dark she-cat exclaimed in exasperation. "Just because _Ivyblossom_ doesn't mean that Owlflight is that way too! They're sisters, not identical copies!"

"I guess you're right," Lichenfire sighed. "I just- I don't want to mess anything up, you know?"

"Yeah, I get it," Batswoop grinned. "Just make sure you don't hide your feelings forever- As long as you aren't a creep about it like Lizardstripe. I'll push _you_ into a pond if you ever treat a she-cat like that!"

Lichenfire let out a purr of amusement. "Wouldn't dream of it, sister o' mine!"

"Batswoop! It's time to go!"

The dark brown mollie looked over to the camp entrance, between two thick fern clumps. Swampstar was waving his tail, and Mousefang and Tawnybird were already there with him. "Oh- coming, Swampstar!" Batswoop gave her brother's ear a quick lick of farewell and hurried across camp to join the patrol.

Swampstar gave each a look, eyes narrow. "Keep your wits about you," he said quietly. "We have no idea what StoneClan or SeaClan may be plotting, or if they know about our meeting."

The three cats nodded, and together they departed.

* * *

><p>The clearing was quite empty compared to how it was under the full moon. There were only twelve cats altogether; three warriors from the three clans and their leaders. Each had brought their deputy as one of the warriors.<p>

"Shall we begin?" Squirrelstar asked, tail twitching impatiently. "We are all present."

Swampstar and Thunderstar nodded. "We shall," Swampstar responded.

All of the cats sat in the clearing together, including the leaders, in a wide circle. Batswoop found herself between the other two deputies; Shaleclaw of ForestClan, and Cinderfire of BreezeClan.

"Have you thought about what I said at the Gathering?" Squirrelstar asked, looking to the other two leaders.

"I have," Thunderstar rumbled. "If any clan needs our assistance pushing back SeaClan and StoneClan, we will gladly help. We will not choose to attack them until they start trouble. The moment they do, our tolerance of them will end. That is my decision."

Squirrelstar nodded. That seemed enough for her.

Cinderfire leaned closer to Batswoop and whispered, "She wants to launch an attack on StoneClan. But without immediate support, hopefully she'll hold off a bit."

Batswoop nodded. _Its dangerous to take on StoneClan on alone, in their own territory. Sure, they do have a couple of witches in their ranks, but still…_

Swampstar began to speak. "I have also thought on this matter."

The MireClan deputy narrowed her eyes slightly. _He hasn't discussed this with me, or anyone that I know of. What is he going to do?_

"MireClan will continue to remain neutral."

"_WhatI?!_" Pollenwhisker, a BreezeClan warrior, hissed. "How can you? Coward!"

"Swampstar, perhaps this isn't the best decision-" Batswoop started, trying to keep calm. _That can't be right! This is a time when the safety of others - and ourselves are being threatened! To hell with MireClan's stupid code!_

Swampstar let out a growl. "I have thought enough. For all we know, Brackenstar could be bluffing. Until he attacks, we will remain a neutral clan, and a safe refuge for any. If Brackenstar is true to his word, then I will rethink my position."

"Coward!" Squirrelstar spat. "My clan is the one truly in danger here! You are threatened as well, that is true, but we all know the hatred StoneClan has for BreezeClan! They _will_ target us, and they will try to slay my clanmates! Isn't part of your passive code that you should act when the safety of others is threatened?"

Swampstar glared at the she-cat. "No one has been harmed yet. So I will be neutral in this situation until trouble is caused."

Batswoop gritted her teeth. She could feel the anger rolling off of the BreezleClan cats. _What if it was us, Swampstar? What if we were in danger? No clan will ever want to help us!_

But then, something caught her eye.

It was a movement on the edge of the clearing. Batswoop narrowed her eyes and stared hard at the form. It was a cat- a long-furred black one. "Hey!" She yelled, startling the gathered cats. "Who're you? Show yourself!"

Everyone turned to see what the deputy was staring at.

The black cat froze for a moment, before padding forward. The cat- a she-cat, it seemed, let out a chuckle. "Well, I was going to keep hiding, but I suppose I'll come out then." Her voice was smooth and low, and her scent was strange.

_I thought she might be StoneClan… but is she a rogue?_

"Who are you?" Cinderfire asked, ears flattening.

The black mollie strode forward, not a shred of fear in her. "Me? I'm here on behalf of my coven. I suggest you shut your pretentious jaws and start listening."

"Coven…?" Batswoop said in confusion.

"How dare you!" Shaleclaw snarled. "Don't speak to us that way-"

"Shut it, ForestClan." The she-cat's luminous blue eyes turned to stare down the tom.

Thunderstar looked appalled. "Who are you? What is this 'coven' you speak of?"

She flicked her plumy tail before replying. "I am someone you know quite well, Thunderstar. My coven- well," she let out a little laugh. "My coven is the witches you clans have been trying to eradicate for so long."

"What?!" Swampstar choked, startled. "What do you mean?"

"What I mean," she said slowly, fixing her gaze on the MireClan leader. "Is that I, Crowlight, am here to give you a warning. Your clans have abused us for too long. So now, the time for retribution has arrived. War is upon you- and you will not be able to stop us."


	4. Chapter 3 - ForestClan - Sharpthorn

**Sorry the update took so long! I've been very busy, and I've been sick all week. Luckily, I have a long weekend, so hopefully I can get out a couple more updates for my other stories as well!**

**This chapter, we move onto the POV of a ForestClan warrior who was very briefly mentioned at the Gathering. There'll also be someone who swears to the point of making everyone uncomfortable.**

**Here we go!**

* * *

><p>At "Crowlight's" declaration, most cats in the clearing leapt up in indignation, Sharpthorn included. "You can't do that!" He spat, hissing at the black she-cat. "We should just kill you where you stand!"<p>

"Sharpthorn!" Shaleclaw snapped. "Shut up!"

Sharpthorn glared at his deputy, then glanced at Thunderstar. The leader looked stricken, as though he had seen a ghost. "Thunderstar, give us the order to attack!"

"Stand _down_, idiot!" Shaleclaw snarled, bristling.

"Crow...light?" Thunderstar stammered. "As in, Crowkit?"

Crowlight smiled. "Ah, so you _do_ remember me, my dear brother."

Sootflower, another ForestClan warrior, widened her eyes in shock. "Thunderstar? This _witch_ is your sister?"

Thunderstar did not reply, instead continuing to stare at the stranger. "You're... alive?"

"No thanks to you," Crowlight hissed. "After you convinced Mudstar I was a witch, he cast me in the _river_. Luckily the coven saved me, so that I could lead them to vengeance."

Sharpthorn dug his claws into the earth, forcing himself from hurling himself at that smug she-cat. _What are they thinking? We just need to get rid of her now!_

Squirrelstar stared at Thunderstar. "Is this true?!"

Thunderstar stared at his sister as he replied. "I... I was just a kit... I didn't realize how serious it was to call someone a witch..."

A BreezeClan warrior hissed at the black tom. "It's only serious because of stuck-up cats like you! I have to watch my back every waking moment because of you!" Then he snapped his jaws shut, as if just realizing he had admitted to the group that he was a witch.

Sharpthorn turned his fierce gaze upon the tom who spoke. "So _you're _a witch, Emberburst!"

The fiery ginger tom took a step back, tail lashing and hackles raised. "Stay away from me! I've heard about you, you're psychotic!"

Sharpthorn widened his eyes, then let out a yowl of rage. "Don't you _dare_ call me psychotic!" He bunched his muscles to spring at Emberburst, but a weight slammed into his side.

"Hold him down!" Thunderstar roared, and Sharpthorn struggled wildly, flailing his limbs as he tried to score his claws on something, anything. His vision was a red haze, and there was the roaring of blood in his ears that drowned out everything else.

Through the blurred haze, he could feel the paws of numerous cats pinning him down, and then heard a screech from Crowlight. "Witches! Attack, get the berserker! I want him alive!"

Sharpthorn heard the battle cries- they must have been in hiding. The weights on him vanished, but before he could scramble to his paws, a strong pair of jaws closed on his scruff and yanked him back. The young tom let out a screech, twisting and striking out with his claws. He felt them rip through some cat's flesh, but then whoever was pulling him twisted sharply and slammed Sharpthorn's skull into a stone, and everything went black.

* * *

><p>Sharpthorn awoke to sunlight right in his face. The first thing that registered was the sharp pain in his head. The second- that this was not ForestClan's medicine cat or warrior den. The third, he was not alone.<p>

Before he could stop himself, the young warrior let out a groan of pain. A slender tortoiseshell turned to look at him, and smiled brightly. "Oh, you're awake!" She rose and padded to his side. "Head still hurts, huh? Russel sure bashed it awfully hard."

"Where am I?" Sharpthorn hissed, flattening his ears and unsheathing his claws. "Tell me!"

"Oh, dear." The pretty tortoiseshell grumbled. "Cherrycloud! Cherrycloud, come here!"

Sharpthorn let out a snarl, despite the searing pain in his skull. "I said tell me!"

A pinkish-ginger she-cat padded in the den, blinking. She took one look at Sharpthorn, huddled in a corner and hissing, and snorted. "Gracious. You're safe! There's no need to hiss like a snake." She stepped closer, with a smile. "It's okay."

Sharpthorn felt an odd sense of peace wash over his anger, blanketing it. "Just... where am I?" He repeated quietly. _Why was I so mad? She seemed friendly enough... maybe I should apologize..._

The ginger she-cat- Cherrycloud- let out a small purr. "Let's not worry about that right now! Littlebird, why don't you go get Holly? She'll be able to help your bump on your head. That's what you want, right? You want your head to feel better?"

_I want..._ The pale ginger tom couldn't recall. _I wanted... yeah. That's what I wanted. _"Yeah, my head." Sharpthorn felt like he was in a daze of some sorts. _Wait, my head? Why do I care about... _

Cherrycloud let out another purr, seeing his confused look. "Don't worry. Everything is fine. You're among friends."

_Friends? I don't... I don't know you!_ The foggy calm dissolved in a second. "Get away from me!" Sharpthorn snarled, snapping out of his trance-like state. "What did you do to me?"

Cherrycloud looked stunned. She blinked, then continued to stare at him in amazement. "How did you... How on earth?"

Littlebird, the tortoiseshell, must have left while he was distracted, because she padded back in the den, a gray tabby she-cat in tow. "Here he is- Cherrycloud, I thought you had him calmed."

"I thought so too!" Cherrycloud snapped. "I don't get it!" With an angry huff, she stormed away.

The confusion stopped Sharpthorn from going wild. "Somebody tell me where I am," he growled.

The gray tabby, who could be assumed to be Holly, snorted. "Don't worry about it," she retorted. "I'm going to help your head, and if you don't calm down, I won't."

The pain _was_ pretty harsh. "Fine," Sharpthorn hissed. "But don't try anything."

"_You_ better not try anything, or I'll leave you with that bruised skull," Holly retorted, moving closer. She leaned in and touched her nose to the side of his head.

Sharpthorn let out a warning growl, which she ignored. Holly closed her eyes, and after a moment, the pain slowly went away.

The ginger tom blinked and shot backwards. "What did you do?"

Holly twitched her tail. "I'm a witch, duh. We all are here."

Sharpthorn's eyes widened, and then narrowed. "Get away from me!" He screeched, then dashed forward, shoving past Littlebird and crashing out of the den.

He was in a small clearing alongside a stream. There were about ten or so cats in the camp, who looked over, startled, as he charged out. "Hey!" A white tom exclaimed. "He's escaping!"

The witches scrambled to their paws, racing for him. Sharpthorn let out a snarl, looking for an escape. The group surrounded him, watching carefully as he looked back and forth, tail lashing. "Come on, calm down," A massive, thick-pelted russet tom said. "Just calm down and we can talk about this."

"Yeah, you're safe here!"

"Sheathe your claws, we're friends!"

The friendly voices only infuriated Sharpthorn further. "Let me go!"

A new, sharp voice cut through the others, silencing them. "What the fuck is going on here?"

A couple of the cats winced. Sharpthorn, startled, turned around to see a tall, dark tortoiseshell she-cat with slanted yellow eyes glaring at the group. A bird lay at her paws, she must have just returned from hunting. When no one answered her question, she snapped, "Go on, someone tell me why he's out? Why the hell is it every time I leave _some_ shit goes wrong?"

Cherrycloud looked uncomfortable. "Er, Maplefall, maybe you could, um, tone down the profanity a little?"

Maplefall walked up to the pinkish-ginger she-cat, until she was nose-to-nose with her. "Did I ask for your damn opinion, Cherrycloud? I don't give a _shit_ about how 'ladylike' I am, unlike you."

Cherrycloud winced. It seemed clear that Maplefall carried a voice of authority around here.

Sharpthorn shook his head. _Who cares! I'm getting out of here!_ "Just let me go!" He snarled at the tortoiseshell. "Or I'll-"

"You'll _what_?" Maplefall snorted. "Are you threatening me?" She padded towards Sharpthorn, shoving past the white tom. "Listen here, hot shot, in this camp, you listen to _me._ I've heard about you- they call you the Berserker. Back in the clans they laugh and call you crazy, yeah?"

Sharpthorn let out a growl of fury. "Shut up!"

Maplefall took a step forward, staring him right in the eye. "You think I care? We're all screwed up. We all have problems. You think you're special? You're not. You think you're tough? I'll show you who's tough. This is my camp, this is my group, my part of the Coven, and if you even _think_ about trying to throw your weight around, I'll personally rip your damn guts out and scatter them from here to StarClan. You try _anything_, you answer to me. Is that damned clear?" Maplefall's eyes pierced right into his. She meant business.

Sharpthorn was, quite simply, taken aback. No cat had ever spoken to him that way, no sir. He may have been one of the youngest warriors in the clan, but he was _feared. _When he got angry, he tore cats to pieces- literally. He couldn't control his anger issues, which had earned him a reputation. Did cats talk down to him? Sure. But plain _putting him in his place? _Unheard of. He was so shocked that all he could do was stutter out, "Uh, y-yeah. Understood."

"Good," Maplefall nodded sharply. There wasn't even a trace of fear, or even nervousness in her at all. "Now go back to that den you were in, before I rip each of your whiskers out and force feed them to you."

"Y-yes ma'am." Sharpthorn turned, dazed, and padded towards the small den he had awoken in. He cast one last glance at Maplefall.

It was probably the utter fearlessness in Maplefall that attracted him to her so much.


End file.
